I Never Really Liked Quidditch Until Now
by xVictoire-Weasleyx
Summary: Seamus Finnigan never, ever liked Quidditch. He thought it was a waste of time. That is until Madame Hooch retires and hires on Oliver Wood, his Quidditch career going up in flames after an accident, to replace the woman. Now Seamus has taken an interest in Quidditch and it's not hard to see why. **DISCLAIMER, ALL THE FAMILIAR HARRY POTTER NAMES ARE J.K. ROWLINGS, NOT MINE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N –I will do another Drarry later, don't you fret my fans. I just…Didn't have another idea for that and this one I did. So, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!

**Oliver POV**

I drummed my fingers against my leg nervously. McGonagall was speaking and as I looked across the Great Hall I was happy to be back, but also nervous. I hadn't been there in years. It felt strange. Sure, there were familiar faces but not as many as I had expected; I don't know why I felt as if everyone was coming back after war ended. I had no idea what I was thinking.

I looked towards the Gryffindor table, seeing faces whose names I couldn't place to the face but I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron, everyone knew they would be back, or at least Hermione would, and then she would have forced the other two. I tuned back into the speech, the terribly long speech that introduced all the new professors and all the rules and such. I heard my name called and I stood with an awkward smile on my face, waving to the students before quickly sitting back down in my seat at the head table. This was going to be an interesting year.

Dinner was over and the Great Hall was starting to empty out. Draco and Harry were standing, talking quietly and I raised an eyebrow, but I knew better then to ask. I didn't really want to ask the question, because then I'd be afraid I'd actually get a response and be scarred for life. I shuddered at the thought of them being together, which it looked like they were.

Harry and Draco glanced over at me as I cleared my throat, wanting to get their attention. "Hello Harry. How have you been are you still playing Quidditch here?" I asked him with a small smile, trying to make small talk. "Actually, yes. I am the Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team here. Draco's Slytherin's captain." He said with a smirk. Draco glared at Harry. "What is that supposed to mean?" The blonde asked the brunette boy. "Well I'm just trying to say that it doesn't matter who is the captain for Slytherin because, of course, Gryffindor will win the Quidditch cup. It's okay Honey, no need to deny it." Harry said. My eyes widened, that's exactly what I didn't want to hear, at all. I shook my head, starting to slowly walk away. "Goodbye Harry, make me proud! Make sure Gryffindor kicks all the other house's arses!" I called as Draco started to loudly complain. I waved to the two boys as I quickened my pace. I headed to my room. It was nice to get away from the chaos that was about to start. Now, if he wanted to get away from it all he could just go to his own personal room and get away from all of them. He shook his head and walked out of the Great Hall, hoping the days would get better as they went on.

**Seamus POV**

"I saw you eying Oliver Wood." Harry announced as he walked into the dorm room shared by obviously Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and I. We all looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Dean was with Ginny; again, Ron was with Hermione, and Neville with Luna. Also, Harry wasn't talking about himself which only left…Me. "I was not eying him. What the hell are you going on about? Just because I'm gay it doesn't mean I check out every bloke. Do you?" I asked him with a smirk on my face, knowing that Harry would never, ever , do that since Draco would be furious and Draco was not one to mess with when angry, nor was he one to ever make angry.

Harry let out a snort and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Obviously not Seamus, but I know when a bloke is checking out another bloke, I see it quite a lot." He said simply. "Oh yeah, and why would I be checking out Mr. Wood? He is one of our professors, even if I was it doesn't matter." I said simply. "You were checking out, just admit it." Harry said casually, looking at the other boys. "What do you guys think?" Harry asked the other three guys who looked shocked; they probably didn't want to be brought into the argument. Harry sat down on his bed and we glared at the boys. "Well?" We both asked at the same time.

Dean was the first to answer. "Well, Seamus is my best friend. I think I know him a lot better then you all think, even though I'm not gay like Harry I do notice things, even with Ginny around a lot." He said as he paused. I frowned, I think I knew where that was heading, and he was going to agree with Harry, wasn't he? Damn him, dammit, he couldn't just agree with Harry! I was his best friend! He said so, that was the first thing out of his mouth! "Mate, you were checking him out. I leaned over to talk to you, comment on everything that McGonagall was droning on and on about. But, you weren't even paying attention to me. So I saw what you were looking at, or, I followed your eye trail. Right when she said Oliver's name you looked up from your overly full plate of food and kind of stared at him, I am surprised he didn't notice. I tried to snap you out of it. I said your name about three times and I didn't get a response any of those times. You were so checking out Oliver Wood." He concluded and I felt my face heat up.

Was I really staring at him? He made it seem like I was intensely staring at him, and I know that I was not. What the bloody hell was going on? A few soft noises in agreement to what Dean said came from Neville and Ron. I looked over at Harry who was grinning in satisfaction. "I'm waiting to hear you admit it, I refuse to go to sleep until you do." He said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at him with a grin on my face, an embarrassed, awkward, grin on my face. "Fine, I guess I was. You of all people can't deny that he is nice to look at." I mumbled in embarrassment as I slid under the covers, pulling the curtains so they were closed around me. "Goodnight all!" I said quickly before closing my eyes. I was tired, it was an exhausting day like always, and it was, after all, the first day back.

~~~  
I groaned as the light shined in through the curtains around my bed. I sighed, it was the first day back at school but I always hated having to drag my butt out of bed on that first day of school. I kicked the covers off of me and rolled out of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the empty dormitory, where was everyone? That was actually a stupid question; they were probably eating all the food downstairs. I shrugged my shoulders and stumbled over to the bathroom that was shared between all the boys.

Right before I was about to enter the bathroom Harry came out with a bright and happy look on his face. I let out a groan and looked at him. "Why the hell are you so up and happy?" I asked in a growl. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you not? It's a great day!" He said cheerily as he smiled at me. I was not amused and I glared at him. "Right, okay, well…If you aren't going to come down to breakfast with me I am going to go down and meet Draco so we can eat together before comparing our schedules to see when we can walk to class together and when we'll get to see the other." He said as he started walking away.

I don't know what got into me but as he opened the door to leave I glanced over my shoulder before I opened the door to the bathroom. "Harry, wait a minute! Can I ask you something? Please? I know this doesn't matter much…At all. But, I- I think I want to know how to play Quidditch." I said quickly and quietly, hoping that he couldn't hear me. "Why may I ask?" Harry asked an evil grin on his face. "This, wouldn't have to deal with oh, let's say, the new Quidditch coach would it?" He asked me and I opened my mouth, hoping I looked offended.

"What? No! I just…Want to know how to play, finally! Okay? Can I not just want to know how to play? I mean, maybe it's something I want to learn before I leave Hogwarts, can that not be what I'm talking about?" I asked defensively as I turned away, my face a bit red. "Yeah, right, of course that's not the reason. Uh, sure. We'll start practicing today." He called with a smirk on his face as he left the dormitory and I walked into the bathroom, already regretting what I had asked the boy wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So the reason I'm continuing this is because I see I have a follower :'D You don't know how happy that makes me! That someone read the first chapter and enjoyed it! So I am continuing it for youuuuuuuuu my follower…And for me :P

SEAMUS POV

It was after classes and the first place I headed was the Quidditch pitch, knowing it would take Harry awhile to get there, having to explain and ensure Draco that nothing was going on and he was just helping him learn Quiditch. I didn't mind, I had loads of potions homework. I figured it was best if I didn't want to make anything explode this year. I sat down on the benches up there and had my books lined out beside me, parchment, quill, and ink, on my other side so I could start to scribble things down. "May I ask what you are doin' out here?" A voice asked, making me jump and almost knock over the bottle of ink but luckily, the other person caught it.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I looked up at the guy. It was Oliver Wood and I just stayed silent for a few minutes. "May I ask what you are doin' out here now?" He asked again, sitting down beside me, stacking my books up and pushing them away a bit. "O-Oh, I'm studying." I answered dumbly, he could see that. "Why are you studying out here and not in the castle?" He asked, looking at me with a cute, confused look on his face. "Oh, Harry is supposed to teach me how to play Quidditch but… I figured he would be awhile, he and Draco are glued at the hip so, I just assumed he would be later then he thinks." I answered, looking down at the benches.

"You do know I replaced Madame Hooch right? I took her job and so I am in charge of everything Quidditch. You could have asked me." He said, looking at me, a small smile on his face. "I-I didn't want to bother you." I said lamely, mentally hitting myself. "It wouldn't have been a bother, pack up your bag. I will go get the broomsticks." He said as he stood up and walked away. I nodded my head and let out a sigh, I don't know if I could handle so much alone time with him. I slowly packed up my bag and left it there before running down onto the pitch, joining him.

"Okay, so obviously you know how to mount a broom, you should have learned that in your first year correct?" Oliver asked laughing as he tossed me a broom that I barely caught. I bet I looked like an idiot fumbling with it. "Yes, I do remember that part, I remember all of it although…We never really flew, so I'm not exactly sure how to steer and speed up and slow down." I mumbled as I mounted the broom. "Well, let's kick off. The first thing you need to know if you want to learn how to play Quidditch is how to fly and steer." He said, getting ready to kick off. "Wait! You mean you aren't going to teach me down here on the ground first?" I squeaked in fear, I knew how high they got and how far away the ground was. "Don't worry, you're probably a natural and you just don't know it yet. Besides, I will catch you if you look like you're going to fall." He said before kicking off. I'm glad he did that because my face was red and now I have time to try and control the blush. I kicked off and we started our flying session.

About half an hour into our lesson I was just starting to get the hang of the things, but I was still a bit wobbly, not that was much of a surprise. I didn't ever tell anyone this but I was a bit scared of heights. "Okay so now-"Oliver started saying before someone down bellow started yelling up to us. We couldn't really make out what he was saying so we flew down to the ground. Him easily and me a bit shakily. I hadn't really gotten the hang of landing yet so Harry, the person who was yelling up to us, helped me. "Sorry I'm late; I forgot about this, I really did after spending so much time with Draco." He said in an apologetic voice and yet, I didn't believe him, I think he planned this. "It is fine Professor Wood was teaching me how to fly." I said as I got off of the broom, thinking it was a good enough time to leave.

Oliver chuckled from beside us. "Please don't call me Professor Wood; it makes me feel old when I'm not that old. Are you leaving? Should we continue these lessons another time?" He asked me and I looked from Harry to him. "Uh, I-I don't know, Harry was supposed to start giving me the lessons and-"I started rambling before Harry cut me off. "And by that, he means I'm really busy and he would love you to help him because with school and the Gryffindor team's Quidditch practice I'm going to be exhausted. Would you help him every Monday then?" Harry asked Oliver. "Sure, of course. I love Quidditch and if it was my choice everyone would know how to play." He said, smiling at the two eighth years in front of him. "Brilliant! Thanks Oliver, although, I knew you would say yes if I just asked you!" Harry said with a grin as he looked at Seamus. "Help Oliver put up, I'll go get your stuff and take it back to the dormitory. See you later." Harry said as he ran to get my stuff, obviously not wanting to stay near me. If I were him I wouldn't either, I was pissed off and he knew it. He was trying to ruin me, I just knew it.

"You don't have a problem with that do you? You didn't look too thrilled about the idea and I suppose I understand that, since Harry, a friend of yours, was supposed to teach you and now a Professor is going to." Oliver said with a frown as he picked up the two brooms. "I don't know why he said help me put up when there is only two brooms to put up." He continued, shaking his head. "Oh, no, I don't mind. I was just… It was a surprise. I'm surprised you even agreed really." I said with a gentle smile.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked suddenly as he put the two brooms away and then turned to look at me. "Sure, ask away." He said as he looked down at me, he felt so much taller than me. "Why are you teaching here? Weren't you playing keeper for that one professional Quidditch team? Oh, what's they're name? Oh! I think I remember! The Puddlemere United right?" I asked and he opened his mouth to respond but we both looked away from each other and out father on the pitch where Headmistress McGonagall was calling for Professor Wood. "May I have a word with you Mr. Wood?" McGonagall yelled out to the two of them. "I will just have to tell you next week. Remind me. I have to go now." He said, smiling as he started to walk away. "I didn't catch your name, and I don't quite remember you. What is it?" He asked, stopping to turn to me. "O-Oh, my name is Seamus!" I yelled to him. He nodded his head and jogged over to the Headmistress. Now it was time to go hunt down Harry and murder the bloody git.

He had been carefully avoiding me the rest of the day, he wasn't at dinner, and he probably grabbed something from the kitchens just so he could avoid me at dinner! No one knew where he was. That was fine though, he couldn't hide from me forever. We shared a dormitory; he would have to go there. No one knew where he was when I asked so there was no sense of missing dinner to hunt him down. I would let him live a little longer. I was about to take a bite of chicken when Oliver passed me, heading to the Head Table. "Hello Seamus." He said with a smile as he passed me. "H-Hi." I managed to croak out. I hope he didn't hear me. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean snickered quietly from around me. I took a bite of chicken and then glared at them. "You're drooling mate." Ron teased, before looking away innocently. "Oh Seamus, my best mate has a crush on a Professor. That's rather bold and naughty of him. Not just any Professor though, Oliver Wood. He's mooning for him after one day." Dean teased. Needless to say, they made jokes the rest of the night and I didn't talk.

I stormed out of the Great Hall and up to our dormitory. I walked in and slammed the door behind me, locking the door while I murdered the 'Boy Who Lived' who was sitting on his bed reading a book. "Oh hello mate!" He said cheerily, grinning at me. "I am going to kill you! Why would you do that to me?" I asked, almost exploding in anger.

"Because he offered, and you wanted it, and because I think he's gay. Who knows, maybe if you spend enough time together you will fall in love and get married after Hogwarts." Harry snickered as I lunged at him. "I am going to murder you Harry Potter!" I yelled as he laughed, starting to hit me with a pillow. He thought this was one big joke. Ron had gotten an advanced spell from Hermione to disarm my locking charm and walked in on me trying to kill Harry. "Hello mates." He said as he flopped down on his bed. "How are you guys doing on this fine night?" Dean asked, strolling in behind Ron before closing the door. "This is my life you know Harry! It isn't a game! It isn't a joke! You are not a bloody match maker!" I yelled as I got off of him and stormed over to my bed, pulling the curtains and put a silencing charm around it. I pulled a pillow towards me as tears rolled down my cheeks. They didn't realize how much misery there joking got when I really liked him. I knew I really liked him, and it had just been one bloody day. I was pathetic. I decided I would stay under the covers for the rest of my life, I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't mind too to much. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I LOVE YOU YOU ARE ALL AWESOME.I KNOW THIS IS A WEIRD PAIRING, ONE MOST DON'T LIKE, BUT THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING :'D. And if you didn't read my Drarry, I do comment on most reviews so here I go :3

Iggyswritergurl-I'm so glad you like it so far! It's kind of a tricky business, writing a fanfiction like this and I know it's kind of different, but different is a good thing (: Right?

LoopyLizzie && delia cerrano- You both mentioned something about how you feel bad for Seamus. I know, trust me; I would be TRAUMATIZED for life if something like that happened to me. It isn't always going to be like that though. It will have it's ups and downs,but, isn't that what makes a good fanfiction?

delia cerrano-He might be afraid of that, yes, and that gives me ideas on ways it can (:  
ON WITH THE STORY NOW

Oliver POV

It was Seamus' second quidditch lesson from me and I actually liked helping him. It was nice teaching someone something, even though he wasn't looking to play it. It was about a half hour before dinner when he wanted to stop for the night, which was fine with me. I was stressed out anyways. "So Oliver, you never told me why you don't play for the Puddlemere United anymore." The seventh year said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Come on then, we can talk while we walk back up to the castle. It isn't the longest story so, okay." I said, biting down on my lip as we started walking back up the castle. I was silent for the first couple of minutes, not sure what to say. "Well, I would still be playing for the team but…I kind of decided not to. It was raining, and it was hard to see. Something was coming towards the goals, and I tried to stop it. That is my job, I mean, that's what Keepers do. I thought it was a Quaffle, my vision wasn't so great with all the rain. It turned out not to be a quaffle, it was a bludger. It hit me, right here." I trailed a finger from my shoulder down my arm a little bit. "And I fell off the broom, I think it was farther up then in school. I fell. I fell down and I landed on my side." I continued, tracing my fingers down my arm again and down to my leg. "I had a bunch of broken bones, and a dislocated shoulder. I have shoulder problems now, not something they'd really want their keeper to have. I…I quit, they made it look like it was an agreed upon thing, but I knew they were thinking about letting me go anyways. I wanted to keep some pride." I said quietly. "My arm in general gives me problem. That's why I haven't brought out the quaffle, the bludgers, or the snitch. That's why McGonagall offered me this job. She knew I needed one and would be a good teacher. It is basic flying lessons, I don't need to be able to teach them to play quidditch.I just figured I'd take it, not like I was doing anything better with my life." I continued after a minute. We walked in silence until we got up to the castle.

"I'm sorry, Oliver er, Mr. Wood. I didn't know that. They didn't write about that in the papers, not that I really paid attention to it to begin with, so I wouldn't really know if they did or not. I'm sorry about your career though." He said quietly, a frown on his face. I smiled slightly, he was a good kid. "It's alright, it's not like it was your fault. I should have been paying better attention. I have money though, which is nice, so I can do this kind of thing now and retire from playing quidditch. Is that something you would like to do? Quidditch?" I asked the boy, not thinking that he would. He just didn't seem like the type.

"No, no. Honestly, I'm planning on doing something in the muggle world, maybe. I'm not sure what I would do if I decided to do something in the wizarding world. Not anything to do with potions, that is for sure." He mumbled shaking his head. "Why not potions?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. "I tend to…Blow things up very, very easily. I'm not good at potions, or transfiguration. I'll find something to do." He mumbled sighing. "You could work for the ministry, or be a professor. I'm sure there is something you could do, and I'm sure a few of the Professors might be thinking about retiring." I said as I opened the door for him. He smiled and we walked inside. "Yeah, maybe. I figured I'd want to work in St. Mungos actually. Most wouldn't think that, but I do like helping people. Except, with remedies and stuff…I would have to get better with potions." He mumbled shaking his head. "Help out Madame Pomfrey when you graduate, she's bound to retire someday and she needs a replacement." I pointed out and he nodded his head slowly.

"Maybe I will, that wouldn't be the worst idea, now would it?" He asked with a small smile, nodding his head slowly. "No it would not be. I think dinner should be starting soon, we walked pretty slowly. Come on, I figure there's no sense of going somewhere and then just having to go back to the Great Hall. We'll just be a few minutes early." I said and he nodded his head, following behind me. We didn't talk for the rest of the way there; we didn't need to when it was a comfortable silence. "After you." I said, pushing open the door for him. I blushed slightly as I caught myself looking him up and down. I was gay, I knew that for a long time. But this was bloody unprofessional. He was a student, who trusted me to train him, and here I was checking him out. Not to mention he was a student, he was still in school. I shook my head and he looked at me curiously. "Something wrong?" He asked as he started heading to the Gryffindor table. "No, I'm just fine. I will see you around, I will probably see you at the game against Gryffindor and Slytherin right?" I asked him as I slowly followed him. "I wouldn't miss that match for the world. Harry against Draco? That will be one interesting match." He chuckled as people started to file into the Great Hall. "That is true, I will find that very interesting. See you around." I said with a small wave before walking to the head table, scolding myself all the way there.

~SEAMUS POV~

"So how was practice with Professor Wood today?" Dean asked as he sat down beside me. "It was nice, we talked… He told me why he no longer plays Quidditch professionally. We walked up to the castle, had a bit of small talk." I answered shrugging my shoulders as Ginny sat down beside him. "We're talking about Wood?" She asked leaning in. "She knows about this too?" I asked letting out a groan, starting to put food on my plate. "Of course I do, I'm not oblivious. Plus, I overheard him and Ron talking about it." She said as Hermione and Ron sat down. "I know too Seamus. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. The person you have to worry about is Draco and Harry. I think they want another gay couple to hang out with." Hermione said as she sat down beside me. That was a good decision; I didn't want to sit by Ron.

"Lovely. Thank you for the warning. Although, I can already tell Harry is already pushing for that. He abandoned teaching me how to play Quidditch so Wood could." I said dryly as I tore a piece of bread off the roll and ate it, not happy with what was happening. "Harry thinks you're a good friend, you know he isn't purposely trying to torment you right?" Ginny asked from beside Dean. "He really isn't, he thinks this is helping you." Hermione added quickly after her friend. As much as they tried to help, it didn't work. Harry ate at the Slytherin table that night I found out later, that was a good call for him.

About half way through dinner I didn't want to talk to them anymore about it. I didn't want to, and they didn't understand it. I grabbed a plate and put some food on it and then left the Great Hall, not that many people would notice though. I decided to go eat down by the lake, it was a nice night.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you out here?" A voice asked from behind me, making me jump. I turned around to look at the person, it was Oliver. "Um, just something I didn't want to talk about. My friends were pushing me to talk about something I didn't want to talk about; I couldn't take it anymore, so I left." I explained simply. "What are you doing out here?" I asked him as he sat down next to me, taking one of the rolls from my plate after asking for it.

"I saw you leave. You looked upset; I figured I would come and ask if you were. What were they talking about?" He asked in confusion. I shook my head, I would never tell him. "It's nothing. They were just being gits." I answered, he could take the hint. He didn't mention it again as we sat out there and talked about different things.


	4. Authors Note!

A/N- DOES THIS WORK? Guys I love you 3 I'M BACK TOO! My other computer died no me and my mom got a temporary office on this computer ;_; SO I'M GOING TO UPDATE ?Okay. Your faithful author~ -Weasley who is changing her name to (hopefully) Victoire-Weasley


	5. Chapter 4

A/N-It's great to be back guys (: I hope you'll still read this...Thanks for the compliments and I sincerely doubt Harry's going to leave Seamus alone anytime soon (;  
~Seamus Pov~

Oliver and I have been talking quite a bit, and everyone is starting to get suspicious. I wish I could tell people that we were in a relationship, or that he was attracted to me in that way, but I couldn't. Because he wasn't. He was a professional teacher who wouldn't ever have a crush on a student. That would ruin his career and everyone knew he loved being the Quidditch coach, he could reminisce on his old times at the school. His bloody accent always got to me though.

"Seamus, Seamus are you there?"A voice asked beside me, nudging me in the ribs. I let out a yelp in pain and turned to glare at Dean. "What the hell do you want?" I asked in a grumble, rubbing where he nudged me. "Well you were just sitting there, and we have been trying to get your attention for at least five minutes." He mumbled rolling his eyes as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. I just gave him a sneer. "What you thinking about mate?" Neville asked, taking his attention away from Luna for a second. "Are the wrackspurts getting to you Seamus?" The blonde asked in her whimsical tone. I rolled my eyes. "No Luna-" I started before Harry interrupted."It's okay you two, we all know what he was thinking about. He was thinking about how he would like to shag Professor Wood." He snickered, managing to duck as I chucked a goblet at his head. "I was not thinking about shagging him!" I hissed, glaring at the brunette. "But you were thinking about him." Ron smirked, him and Harry sharing a quick look.

"Now boys, leave Seamus alone. I could tease all of you about your obsession with your partners." Hermione chimed in, coming to my rescue. Sometimes I loved that girl, I used to think she was annoying goody two shoes but she actually has been defending me. "Thank you" I mouthed to her, earning a smile and a nod. "So Dean, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, changing the conversation from me. Harry muttered a goodbye and said he was going to go join Draco, they were going to go on a walk before classes. "I'm not so sure. She might be sleeping in or still studying. She's on the bridge of failing potions, she can't afford a howler from her mum so she was studying hard last night." He answered. I really wasn't paying attention to their conversation anymore as I turned to glance at the teachers table, spotting Oliver. I smiled at him and he grinned back, waving slightly. I waved back before quickly turning around, knowing how red my face must have gotten. "I'm going to go cool off before classes start." I told them quickly as I got up, rushing out of the Great Hall.

As I started up the stairs I ran into someone, Ginny. "Oi! Watch it!" She snapped at me before seeing who it was. "Oh, hi Seamus, sorry about that." She said with a grin and I raised an eyebrow. She looked dreadfully tired. Her hair was a bit unkempt and she had black circles under her eyes. " 'Ts fine Gin. Dean's looking for you, he's in the Great Hall with everyone else." I told her with a half smile. "Thanks!" She said as she started bustling off. "Wait! Gin, one more thing!" I called after her, she halted and turned towards me. "Yeah?" She asked. "You'll do fine in potions, just don't fall asleep."I said and she laughed softly, letting out a soft thank you before running into the Great Hall.

I had gone about a flight of stairs before running into someone else. It seemed like it was going to be one of those days. "Um Seamus this was in the common room, waiting for you. I've actually been looking all over the place for you." The girl said, Lavender Brown. I frowned as she held a letter out to me, it having my name on it. I examined it,making sure that it wasn't opened. I nodded my head. "Thanks" I muttered as she walked off. She didn't open it, surprise surprise. She must have grown up as a person, or maybe she was in a rush and figured she didn't have enough time to open it and read it. Whichever, I appreciated her not opening it.

I looked around, making sure no one was around. I didn't know who it could be from, the handwriting looked completely unfamiliar to me so I was a bit suspicious. I frowned and bit my lip as I opened it, tearing it open carefully. I took the letter out and put the torn envelope to the side. I scanned it, trying to make sense of the words that were on the white parchment.  
_ Dear Seamus,_

_You are pathetic, really. I think it's kind of cute that you have a crush on Professor Wood. Although, it's stupid. What's the point? He doesn't pay you any attention. I know you're gay and all,which is quite repulsive on it's own. But do you really think Professor Wood would feel the same way? I know for a fact he isn't gay. Remember when he went here? He never had any interest in the guys. He still doesn't. You can see him eyeing the new teacher assistant Slughorn has acquired, not to mention he eyes the seventh years. The girls anyways. It's cute though, that you think that you could have a chance with him. It's also very laughable how your friends are trying to raise your hopes. They probably know that you don't have any chance with him too. They're just being good friends. But seriously, knock it off. He doesn't fancy you. He never will fancy you either. It's not like it's a big secret, I'm sure a bunch of people know but are keeping it a secret for your sake. But I won't. I will have to tell everyone if you don't knock it off. Everyone already basically knows you're queer, and next they'll know you fancy a teacher. No one will want to be friends with you. You would be called a freak. We both know that you don't want that. So knock it off.  
Love, Anonymous.  
_  
I stared at the note in shock, tears in my eyes. I knew he would never like me, of course I knew it. I thought he was straight and that he was a teacher, it would be wrong to fancy a student. It hurts to hear someone else say it though, even if I didn't know who this person was. I was trembling, but I held in the tears. I couldn't cry, just in case someone walked by. I shook my head and crumpled up the letter, I would sit there until I had to go to class.

***  
Later after classes I technically had quidditch lessons with Oliver. I decided not to go though. What if he was the one to write the letter? And he made it seem like it was a student so I wouldn't have to go through the pain that he actually knew and didn't care for me that way. I shook my head and let out a shaky breath, if I wasn't careful enough I would start crying. I was walking up to my dorm when Neville caught me. "Hey Seamus, I thought you and Professor Wood practice Quidditch once classes are over?" He asked, knowing I was going the complete opposite direction of the pitch."Y-Yeah, I've decided not to go, 'm not feeling that well."I mumbled, looking down at the ground. I could feel him studying me.

"Something the matter?"He asked,sitting down. I decided to sit down and join him. I nodded my head, obviously something was wrong. "Does it have to do with this morning? Because we're all really sorry. We don't mean to tease you so you're sad, we're sorry. We just do it out of fun. We'll knock it off, I swear." Neville babbled with a frown. I managed to let out a small laugh,shaking my head. "That's nto it at all."I whispered, giving him the note. I wanted to throw it away, I really did, but I couldn't manage to. It was all crumpled up and ripped in some places though, I had looked at it many times through out the day, I just couldn't help rereading it. I couldn't believe someone would write that. I knew people were brutal but blimey. And it had to be a Gryffindor, Lavender said she found it in the Commons room. At first I wondered if it could be her, but I knew it wasn't. I knew her handwriting all too well to know that it couldn't possibly be hers.

I watched Neville read the note over. Once he was done he folded it up and put it in his robes before engulfing me in a hug. "We'll get to the bottom of this. And it isn't true. I think it's highly possible he could like you. He's not offering to give anyone else free quidditch lessons whenever they want after a hard day of classes." He pointed out. I nodded my head. I knew he would show everyone else, and the reason he took it was for that and so I couldn't torment myself by reading it again and again. I was lucky to have friends like him.

NOW WHO WROTE THE NOTE? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN...Maybe it's himself (;


	6. Chapter 5

A/N-Hello my lovely readers :'D Here is my next CHAPTER!I don't know how many of y'all read my Drarry fanfiction but I think I have a thing for blackmail through notes as it was in my last one too...NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE THIS ONE UP.

Kingstarfire-I know (v.v) Whenever I write this stuff,and it's sad I feel like I'm going to start crying.I feel so bad for them .  
Delia-Maybe,that could be it, only in time we will know.  
ferret nin-Thank you so much (: I really appreciate it and you brought up a lot I can play off of. ^^  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Oliver POV

Seamus didn't show up for practice the other day. It made me a bit mad, as I was volunteering my free time to teach him. Not only did it make me mad, it also made me worried. He hadn't missed a practice yet, not that there had been too too many, it wasn't like they had been doing it for years and years. He could have had a lot of homework, I reasoned with myself, it was always possible. There was a lot of studying to do in your final year at Hogwarts. Plus you had NEWTS. That and he also had friends, maybe he made some plans and forgot to tell me about it. That was always possible too. I frowned slightly and ran my hair through my hair. Also, Halloween was coming up. Maybe they were busy trying to get things from the Weasley shop, a lot of new products came out around Halloween time.

Also, there were rumors flying around the castle. Rumors that were true but none of the teachers would confirm it. McGonagall wanted to start off this new year in a bright way. As the last time Hogwarts had been opened it was tense and there was a war going on. She wanted to do something fun for Halloween, something that no one would really expect. She wanted to have a Halloween ball which was indeed different. There would be a bunch of muggle activities too. Bobbing for apples, pin the tail on the donkey, but there would also be a magicked haunted house outside which would be loads of fun. There would be dancing too, which is why it was a ball. McGonagall and a few of the other professors would be going around judging costumes too, picking two winners.

Of course, somehow rumors had slipped out although the teachers had all shot them down. McGonagall said she would announce it tonight as Halloween was only two weeks away and that would be plenty of time for everyone to gather their costumes. I smiled slightly, I was glad I was able to take my mind off of Seamus, he had become a close friend and I'm not sure if that was allowed or not. I shook my head, classes would start soon.I would go find the boy at lunch, ask if he was alright. I made my way outside,going to go get organized for my first class with the first years.

-Time skip-

"Oi!Seamus!" I called out seeing him make his way to the Great Hall for lunch. I had a... Very stressful morning to say the least. One of the careless Slytherins hadn't listened to me and had ended up getting himself thrown in the Hospital Wing. Then he of course tried to blame it on my lack of teaching skills, having to go to the Headmistress' office to talk things out with her. Luckily McGonagall knew I would never let something like that happen. He turned and looked at me, looking like he wanted to keep walking but knowing I had already seen him. "Hey Professor Wood." He said reluctantly with a forced smile. I raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore his smile. "You know just to call me Oliver." I corrected him as I jogged up to him so we could walk the rest of the way together. "So how are you? You weren't at practice yesterday, did something have you caught up? I understand." I told him, ushering the understand part so it didn't sound like I was being rude. I saw him deep in thought and I let him think as we walk, not wanting to interrupt him. "Yeah, I had loads of homework yesterday." He replied. I knew he was lying but I knew I shouldn't pressure him into telling me, that would be wrong of me no matter how much I wanted to know. "Oh I understand how that is, you would think it being your last year you wouldn't have a whole lot to do but that is a lie. They give you even more homework. I have a theory about that though. It's the last year they have to really torture you so they give you as much work as they possibly can get away with." I said with a chuckled, earning a genuine smile from him. Hell yes, I got him to smile. I could tell he wasn't in the best mood so getting him to smile felt like a huge accomplishment to me.

"So are we still on for practice tonight? Maybe not, there's supposed to be some huge news at dinner that McGonagall is going to announce." I said with a wink. I didn't mind it basically being a one sided conversation, I knew he was listening. We stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall. He looked at me curiously, I can tell that I had peeked his interest. "What do you mean by that?" He asked me with a confused frown. I just shrugged my shoulders, smiling coyly. "I don't know, maybe the rumors going around are true."I answered as I opened the door, about to go inside to get something to eat. "wait, so you mean there is going to be a Halloween party?" He asked, a hint of excitement even in his voice. I shrugged my shoulders with a smirk on my face. "Maybe." I said with a smirk as I walked inside, leaving him out there. I enjoyed talking to Seamus, I really did. It was fun messing with him.

**Harry POV**  
"I don't think the note worked Draco. That was really mean too. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you without me reading it first. He was so hurt." I whispered to my boyfriend, feeling as guilty as ever. Draco just rolled his beautiful eyes at me though. "But did it work?" He asked, as if that was the most important thing to tell. "I-I don't know. I don't think so." I answered with a disappointed frown. "Really? I thought it would push him to go after Wood even more. Some courage you Gryffindors have." He grumbled with a pout. "well that was a rather discouraging note! Make Wood's a bit nicer would you? We're trying to get them together, not make them avoid each other like a disease!" I hissed, crossing my arms. "Yeah, yeah." He mumbled giving me a quick kiss before getting to work on the note.

**Oliver Pov**  
It was right before dinner and I was the first professor there. Since I was the youngest one I think I was the most excited to join in on the festivities, while we had special feasts for the holidays we never had a Halloween ball. I saw something curious on my plate and I looked around, only few students were there and they were studying by the looks of it. Everyone was in groups so I wasn't sure what this could be, it looked like a note. I sat down in my chair and ripped it open.

_Dear Oliver,  
You know, it's wrong of you to have feelings for such an attractive young student. Especially one who wouldn't have feelings for you. Not with someone like me around. It's obvious to everyone just who exactly you have feelings for. It's even more obvious that he doesn't have feelings for you. You better watch it, because someone much better than you is after him. It's not much of a challenge either, me over you. He probably isn't even gay. You should just give up, although, I love watching people being pathetic it's...Amusing.  
With love,_

_A friend._

I stared at the letter, rereading it as my blood bubbled with anger."Like hell you're a friend of mine." I grumbled, casting a quick charm so it would burn up. "I'm not even gay, why would they even suggest..." I trailed off, who was I kidding? I was gay. But I didn't have a crush on a student. I rolled my eyes, letting out a laugh. The letter was actually amusing, of course angering but slightly amusing as well. I shook my head as my eyes wandered over the students in the hall. Who wrote that? No one in there looked like they would. Suddenly the doors opened and a boy walked in, a smile forming on my face as I got up. I walked over to the boy who sat down, him absorbed in a book, probably one he was forced to read for one of his classes. I sat down beside him and he jumped. "Hey." He said with a relieved grin, looking like he was bored with the book, no matter how much he was trying to look interested in it.

"So about earlier, is there really going to be a party?"He asked in a hushed tone although no one else was around. I nodded my head, figuring it would be okay for me to tell a friend. "A ball actually, and from what I hear it's going to be fun."I chuckled with a grin."I already have a costume in mind, inspired off muggle fairy tales."I told him with a proud grin. He nodded his head. "Guess I'll have to start thinking then." He said before we moved onto other topics. We talked for a few minutes before everyone started coming into the hall. "Goodbye." I said with a smile before walking back to my seat.

About halfway through dinner McGonagall called for everyone's attention, clearing her throat. She announced the ball and the room started buzzing, she gave out the details and made sure to go over how the costumes must be appropriate, the behavior she expected, things like that. My eyes traveled to the Gryffindor table, spotting Seamus. I smile slightly as I watched his face light up in excitement. I think he was a bit reluctant to believe me but now he knows I was telling the truth. I ate my food slowly as McGonagall ended her speech and he started talking to his friends. He looked so animated compared to the sad state he was in earlier that day. I chuckled happily to myself.

Then it dawned on me. Shit...That letter had a point. I just realized I did in fact have a small crush on a student, one who I had been paying special attention to. I wonder who else noticed. Seamus was a handsome lad. I paled slightly, looking around the table, looking to see who could have been paying special attention to him who wasn't already in a committed relationship. I couldn't spot anyone, which eased me a bit, but not a whole lot. Not since the letter clearly stated that someone was after him. That made my heart sink a bit.

**Seamus POV**  
"Did you see Professor Wood staring at you?" Neville asked with a smile, seeing the change in my mood. I blushed and looked down at my feet. "I saw him looking, a little bit. He wasn't looking a whole lot, and he wasn't probably looking at me. He was probably looking at the student's reactions." I mumbled with a content smile on my face. Yes, I saw him paying attention to me but I didn't want to think anything of it, I didn't want to get myself hurt.

"He was looking at you all through dinner." Hermione started as she kissed Ron goodnight before heading up to the girl's dormitory. "No he wasn't!" I yelled after the girl. "Yes he was." Ginny smirked before going up after her friend. "You have to trust the girls. They would know more than anyone." Dean said once they were gone."Except Draco and I, who would know most of all. And he was totally looking at you the whole entire time. Night Draco!" Harry called as he walked into the common room, blowing a kiss to his boyfriend. We all just pretended to gag after we saw that. "H-He was?" I asked with a blush. I knew I was acting like a second year girl, but I just couldn't help myself. "Merlin you're think Seamus. Yes he was!" Ron said, throwing a pillow from tone of the couches at me. "Okay, okay! I get it! I believe you! Maybe he was paying special attention to me and looking at me quite a bit. It doesn't mean anything." I mumbled with a grin. "Night guys!" I said rushing to our room as they let out groans, they couldn't believe I was still denying it. I was able to sleep much better that night then the night before. Maybe luck was on my side.

SO WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK? Don't forget to review ^^


	7. Chapter 6

A/N-NEXT CHAPTER :'D And to those who haven't noticed I started writing a Fremione fanfiction too (Self promotion ;D )

ferret nin- I know, I kind of want to strangle Draco but I get why he's doing still has Slytherin tendencies, so he can still be a bit mean xP And they will get together,as for how long Seamus puts off that he has feelings for the teacher well...That will end soon (;

**SEAMUS POV**  
-

Everyone has been excited about the ball,everyone. And I couldn't help feeling excited either. Now everyone is behind on studies, especially me, luckily Hermione and Ginny stayed behind to help me in the common room and not go to Hogsmeade. We had been doing work in silence, except for the occasional questions I had. "So, what are you two planning on going to the ball dressed as?" I asked them. It was obvious they wanted to talk about it, who wouldn't though? Ginny grinned at me and threw her books to the side, it looked like she had been wanting to do that for awhile.

"Hermione gave me these muggle books to read. There's this one character named Dorthy, and I already have the hair. I have the outfit too, all I need to really do is charm a pair of my shoes so they have the sparkling red color." The redhead said in excitement. I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes as Hermione went on to explain how she was going to be some lady who invented the sleeping draught, it figures she would do something like that. "What about you?" They both asked, looking at me expectantly. I frowned and thought about that, I wasn't exactly sure. "I don't know, I will think of something." I mumbled shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh I know!" Ginny chirped and Hermione and I turned to her. "I think you should dress up as a Quidditch player, to show how much you love Quidditch to a certain someone." She said, waggling her eyebrows. I blushed and Hermione grinned. "That is a brilliant idea! And since you know so much about quidditch-"The brunette started before I cut her off. "No, I don't want that." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Then...Hm..." She railed off biting her lip as Ginny tried coaxing me into the idea."You know about muggle stuff don't you?" Hermione asked, silencing her friend. I nodded my head. "Well a lot of people are doing fairy tales, have you seen that old movie Aladdin?" She asked me,Ginny looked at us in confusion. "Yes, and I look nothing like him." I said with a frown. "Fine,fine. You have a point. What about peter pan?" She asked with a grin and I laughed. "Sure, why not. You find me a costume and I'll wear it." I said with an eye roll. Where in the wizarding world would she find that. She smiled at me, it almost looked evil. "Don't underestimate me Seamus. Gin, I'll show you what it looks like come on." She said excitedly, dragging her red haired friend behind her and up to the girl's dormitories.

"I expect you to have your work done for tomorrow!" She yelled. I grumbled and mimicked her as I went back to work. "So I have to do work and they get to go upstairs and have fun. Because that sounds fun." I hissed to myself as I gathered my supplies. I went up to my room and dumped my stuff on my bed before leaving the common room, it was a nice day to walk around.

"Hey!Oliver!" I shouted seeing him down by the lake. I carefully made my way down there, I could be a bit of a klutz and didn't need to embarrass myself in front of someone I really really liked...As a friend. "Oh! Seamus! Hey!" He yelled with a grin, sitting down by the lake. I smiled and joined him once I got down there. "You're not in Hogsmeade? I'm surprised." He said raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I needed to catch up on my work. Hermione and Ginny stayed behind to help me with it, and then we started talking about the Halloween ball. They're going to go find me a costume or something like that." I answered rolling my eyes. "Seems like that's what everyone is talking about now. I hear the Professors complain about no one getting their work done. I like it though,I like to see the students being so excited about something."He said with a grin. "So since you seem all excited about it. Are you dressing up?" I asked him with a small smile. "Yes, actually, I am." He said nodding his head.

"And I would tell you as what but then that's ruining the surprise."He added before I could ask what he was going to be. I frowned in disappointment, guess I would just have to wait and see.

The next couple of days didn't amount to much, everything was the same. The students talked about the dance, the Professors got mad. Students put together their costumes. There were so many packages coming in it was crazy, all having to do with decorations or costumes or something. People kept asking me if I was going with someone, my friends kept asking if Wood asked me yet. That is what I had to deal with.

Finally, the day of the ball had come and everyone was excited. I was going up to the dorm to get ready and then I realized, I didn't have a costume. "Shit!" I hissed, racking my brain frantically as I wondered what I would wear. I was the first one up in the dorm and I saw something lying on my bed. What was it? I paled as I saw it, bloody hell, they found a costume.

"I'm not amused!" I yelled as I came down in my costume. There was a variety definitely. Hermione was a witch and Ron was Frankenstein. Harry was Zorro and Draco was...Well, he looked like a cat honestly. Luna was who knows what and Neville...You know, the two of them probably planned their outfits together. They were both so hard to tell. Ginny was of course Dorthy and Dean the cowardly lion, how fitting he was a lion though. And I got stuck being the git Peter Pan.

"T-Told you we'd be able to find a costume." Hermione said trying to hold in her laughter. Draco let out a snort and got jabbed in the ribs by Harry."I think you look nice if that means anything." Harry said with a grin. "Whatever, are we all ready to go?" I asked in a grumble as I adjusted the stupid hat. They all chimed in yes before we went down, the party was no doubt already in swing.

The place looked amazing. The four tables were moved but there were small tables all around, just in case you wanted to eat. They had gotten some things from the Weasley's shop, like the swooping bats and the spider webs with moving spiders. It looked fantastic. Ron headed over to the food first, Hermione laughing and following after him. She must have really liked him if she put up with his eating habit.

Soon everyone left until it was Dean and I, he had Ginny waiting farther away."Go find Wood. Make me proud of you mate."He patted me on the shoulder before walking away. I'm glad the lights were kind of dim because I had a blush on my face. I leaned against the wall and looked around some more, they had even hired a band. Instead of going to find Oliver, I got a plate of food and sat at a table that was somewhat far away from the people.

I sat there for about a good hour before someone came up to my table,sitting down beside me. "Hello?" I said questioningly, frowning at the guy. He had a mask on and it was dark, so it was hard to tell who he was. "Nice costume." He chuckled, then I knew who it was by his voice. It was Oliver. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Trust me, it wasn't my idea. I basically dared Hermione to find this costume. I should have known better than to challenge her,on anything." I smiled ruefully, shaking my head. "You're right, you should have known better,even I know better." He chuckled. "Nice costume though." He grinned, I almost thought he winked. But he would only do that if he was interested in me, which of course he wasn't. Or he could have been messing with me. Yeah, that was it.

I looked over his own costume. He looked nice, I looked stupid. He had on a black and gold suit, like something a prince would wear. But of course, that's probably what he was going for I though to myself as I saw a gold crown. What I didn't get was the mask. "Why are you wearing a mask?" I asked in confusion. "You're a prince right?" I asked, frowning at him. "That's exactly what I am. I just like the mask, and I of course don't get to wear it often. It matches." He said. I nodded my head, glancing around as he ate in silence.

"How long have you just been sitting there?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh, not long." I lied, looking down at the table."How long is not long? I think you've been here about oh, at least twenty minutes before I came over here." He said with a smirk and I blushed shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe an hour or so." I admitted, biting down on my lower lip. "Once I'm done eating we are going to dance." He said after a minute. "What?" I asked in a squeak. "You heard me, when we're done we're going to dance."

"I can't dance Oliver!" I complained as he led me out to the dance floor,pulling me by the sleeve of my costume. "It doesn't matter,it's not that hard, just follow after me." He chuckled as he started dancing. I laughed softly, he wasn't the best dancer, by far, but he didn't care. Anyone could tell how much fun he was having. I let out a shaky breath and started to follow his lead, soon the two of us became the four of us, Neville and Luna joining us, and then it became a huge group of terrible dancers. I was actually having a great time.

Soon enough a slow song came on,breaking everyone up into twos. I let out a nervous laugh and started making my way off of the dance floor. "Are you going to leave me here all by myself?I mean, I suppose I could find someone who will dance with me..."Oliver trailed off, almost sounding hurt. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I can't dance to slow dances either." I mumbled. "Well luckily, I can then right?"He asked as he grabbed my hand. I blushed as he pulled me close, he was too close, I felt like I could barely breathe. I tried not to focus on it as I looked down at our feet, making sure I didn't step on his feet.

"Stop that." He scowled softly, moving my head so it was resting on his shoulder. I could die happy now, really, I could. I closed my eyes and let him lead. I didn't care much what was going on, and he didn't even care when I stepped on his foot twice in a row, on accident of course.

I sighed in annoyance as McGonagall stopped the music, having an announcement. Oliver and I had been out on the dance floor for awhile though, I was a bit tired and thirsty. Oh yeah, she was giving out awards. Soon she had gotten through most of the awards, Luna winning the most creative, Ginny winning the best one based off a muggle story,both winning silly little prizes. McGonagall was almost done before someone ran up up on stage, it was Harry. He was whispering something in McGonagall's ear, pointing over towards... Oh no, why was he pointing at Oliver and I. Of course most people didn't know I was dancing with Oliver. "Yes I can see that."McGonagall muttered. "And the cutest couple, you two, come up here." She said pointing at us. I froze but luckily Dean gave me a push.

"I got it from here."Oliver chuckled, looking at Dean before grabbing my hand and leading me over there. "You get to choose the next song and here."She said, handing out to necklaces with matching pendants, they had our names on them, I wondered how she did that so fast, I'm glad she didn't announce our names though, I didn't need rumors to start going around. I put on the necklace that had or names on it as he talked to the band, he was talking about a muggle song and I raised an eyebrow, the band probably didn't know many. He smiled in satisfaction as he took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor. I buried my face in his shoulder, letting him lead. I couldn't stand to see everyone staring at us.

"This is my love song to you. Let every woman know I'm yours."He sang softly in my ear as it played. I blushed and bit my lip, to everyone else he wouldn't have been the best singer to me he sounded wonderful though."I'll never stop watching as you leave. I'll never stop losing my breath. Every time I see you looking back at me. "He continued to sing my ear. I couldn't help moving my head to look at him. I smiled slightly and he smiled back. He sang to me even after the song was over. "I have to go. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning. Or tomorrow. Or for practice." I rambled, kissing him on the cheek softly before turning to leave as everyone started to go back on the dance floor. "Seamus wait I have to-!" He started before I was running,unable to hear him anymore. I ran up to my room and changed quickly, I was content.

I just got changed before someone came barging into my room. "Mate, why did you leave?" Dean asked in confusion. "I was tired." I answered casually, shrugging my shoulders. "He had to tell you something, you know he was going to tell you he fancied you." He said,sitting on my bed. "No he wasn't...Well, maybe he was. It wouldn't work though. I don't... I don't know. I need to sleep on it, you go downstairs, have a good time with Ginny for me." I told him as I curled up in my bed. "Alright, sleep well mate." He said before leaving. I actually didn't think he liked me, he just wanted me to have a good time. I knew one thing for sure though, I definitely fancied him, probably way more then I should.

**Oliver POV**  
I watched him leave with a smile on my face. That went better than I thought it would. I was expecting him to reject dancing with me in the first place. I'm glad Harry meddled honestly, if he hadn't then who knows how that would have ended, not in that way I'm sure, not him kissing me on my cheek.

"Oh Oliver, that was sweet." Ginny said, walking over to me as Dean ran off somewhere. He was probably going to go check on Seamus, that was probably the best idea. "What was?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. "Dancing with him, that song. I could see you whispering things in his ear, probably singing. That was so romantic. Or it would be if either of you had the nerve to tell each other how you felt." She said rolling her eyes.

I blushed and looked at the small red head."Wh-What are you talking about? He doesn't like me. I admit, I do fancy him. You can't tell him though, you have to promise me that." I said softly and she nodded her head eagerly. "I promise not to tell him that." She said. I let out a sigh in relief. We chatted for a few more moments before Dean came to take her away. She started towards their 'group', or that's what I called the lot she hung out with,Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean, and don't forget Seamus himself. Did I put my trust in the wrong person? I bit my lip and then left the Great Hall, heading to my room, I couldn't worry about that now, I was tired and I had too good of a time to worry about that. I smiled and fingered the necklace that had our names magicked on there.

A/N- THE SONG IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! It's Never Stop by Safetysuit 3


	8. Chapter 7

A/N So this is me responding to my reply ^^

I try and have people fall in love :'D and since they weren't main characters in the books or movies I feel as if I can expand however the hell I want without criticism because no one really knows much about them xD I COULD TOTALLY SEE HIM AS PETER PAN TOO!I SAT HERE LIKE FIVE MINUTES THINKING AND I'M LIKE PETER FUCKING PAN!ASDKASDAUIRUIAERUIEA ((Sorry for my random spaziness, I have those.))You have to forgive Draco he's just so luffable. Especially to Harry. ((If you read any of my other fanfictions you will ALWAYS see them as a pair. Always. I can't picture anyone else.)) And thank you 3 I really do like this story, even if a lot of people won't give this pairing a shot. I almost gave up on doing it honestly, but I felt like I had to once people started sending in reviews.  
ANYWAYS ON WITH THE SHOWWWWWWWW (fanfiction)  
Seamus POV  
~~~~~

November came and passed without much going on. My relationship with Oliver, my friendship that is, was a bit rocky after the dance. At least for me and not him, for him he just was as merry as ever. It made me more at ease. Ginny and Hermione had been sneaking around a lot, claiming they weren't but we all knew they were. But to do what or see who? It felt like everyone knew something I didn't and I hated the fact. There wasn't much I could do to find out what they were up to. Christmas Holidays were coming up in a couple of days, thank Merlin. I didn't know how much more of the drawn out lectures from teachers I could handle. Not a lot if I was completely and utterly honest to myself.

It was becoming too cold to fly, or at least in my opinion. Oliver had a blast with the last Quidditch game of the year, it being last month in November. I could tell by watching him, er, I did watch the game too. I actually had fun watching it. It was the match for the Quidditch cup, and it was Harry against Draco, Gryffindor against Slytherin. It made for one exciting match, that Gryffindor won. Draco would have been furious with that they won, if Harry hadn't been hit by a bludger that is. Needless to say we celebrated the victory in the Hospital Wing the day after, once Draco was done being so overprotective of the boy who was fine.

Since I found it too cold to fly, even though Oliver swore it wasn't, we took afternoon walks before dinner, deciding we rather liked spending time together. We were getting closer and if these didn't stop soon I think I would crawl up and die, or explode. I wasn't one to keep one in, I wasn't one to really have crushes that lasted this long so I didn't have to worry about it. He didn't have feelings for me, I knew that. I wore the necklace we had gotten back in November most days, he wears it everyday.

I was waiting in the courtyard, wondering if I had gotten there earlier or if there as something keeping him up. I knew I wasn't early for our walk though, and we always met in the courtyard and then went down to the lake, walking around there before we either felt we were freezing or that we were ready for dinner. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm here! I had er...Some business I needed to take care of in Hogsmeade." He huffed running over to me. "Sorry." He apologized yet again and I smiled, I really couldn't be mad at him. "It's fine. Who were you buying a gift for?" I asked as we began to walk. "Just a special someone, and a couple of friends or course." He answered and my heart fell. I had gotten him a gift, I don't know why, well I knew why but... I shook my head, I hadn't responded in a couple of minutes, he was probably starting to wonder what was going on. "O-Oh that is nice." I said with an overly forced smile, I hoped he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Yeah it is, people helped me pick it out. I think they had the right idea."He said with a grin on his face. We were down by the lake, making small talk. "Are you going home for the holidays?" He asked, it was a touchy subject for me. Once my parents found out I was gay they were upset to say the least, I didn't think it was safe. "Uh, I was invited to stay with the Weasley's this year. I thought it would be best with me considering what happened last time I saw my parents." I said quietly. He gave me a look and sat me down, he must have known from the look on my face how serious it is. "You know you can tell me all about it right?"He asked and I nodded my head.

"Well as you could probably guess, or not, I don't know how evident my sexual orientation is. I'm gay, either way." I said shaking my head, I don't think I had told him that before, not really. "And I hope that doesn't make you feel weird or whatever." I added quickly and held up my hand before he could talk. I wanted, no needed, to get through with this before he could interrupt me. "Before I left for Hogwarts, the day before actually, I told my parents about it." I chuckled dryly. "What a bad idea that was. My father got rather violent, he hit me a few times, but mostly took it own on pillows and lamps and those kinds of things. They really aren't for faggots." I said the word bitterly, it made me sick, it was such a negative context.

"They thought... That I couldn't possibly be their son. That their son would never have that happen. He was too pure." I whispered closing my eyes for a second. "I-I tried to explain to them what was going on. I know it's not the most popular thing, but I thought it was more acceptable now, after the war, that people were honest. I-It's not like I chose to be gay. I mean, I guess I sort of did. I tried to like girls, for a long time, but I couldn't." I said, my voice quivering. "I just couldn't find one attractive, I thought a lot of girls were beautiful, because they are. But I wasn't attracted to them, I couldn't develop ro-romantic feelings for them like my mum and dad would want. I-I thought they would accept it, accept me. I'm their only son and all. I was s-so wrong though." I said, by this point I was crying and I couldn't help it. I felt so wrong and so helpless.

"My mum and dad took that I was gay much more kindly then they did. My Quidditch mates accepted it okay, except I knew they treated me differently. I never had to deal what you are going through. I am so sorry." He said in a deep, sincere voice as he pulled me into a hug. I let myself cry, and I let him hold me, because deep down I knew that I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me and tell me everything alright. A tad part of me was happy, that he was gay. Maybe, just maybe I had a chance.

The next couple of days went by fast and soon we were all leaving for vacations. I was looking for Oliver, deciding it would be better if I gave him the present before we left. I asked a couple of people where he was, since carriages were leaving soon I need to be quick. Outside in the courtyard, brilliant. I headed out there with a grin on my face and I left, with a frown on my face.

I walked numbly towards the carriages,not sure what to do. Should I be angry or should I cry? I wasn't sure which I would rather do. He was out there alright, but with a boy, a Hufflepuff boy in my year. They were snogging, he was snogging him. That was probably the special someone he was talking about. I almost thought it was me, for the slightest second, I had hope, and then it crashed down to the ground. He was snogging someone, making me finally realize, I had no chance. Needless to say I wouldn't speak on the carriage ride, or the train ride, and only said what I needed to at the Weasley house, like say thank you.


End file.
